


Home Sweet Home

by boomboom80s



Category: Hunger Games (2012) RPF, Josh Hutcherson Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, Past Violence, Romance, Sexual Content, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomboom80s/pseuds/boomboom80s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two past lovers reunite after one returns from the Vietnam War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Sweet Home

“Is that your girl?”

I look at the bed next to me and I recognized him a bit; he was part of my platoon but he was badly bruised and burned. “Yeah its my girl, well at least in my mind. She broke up with me before I was deployed to Vietnam,” I said sadly and even felt myself about to cry.

_‘How can you be so selfish with me? Expecting me to wait for you.’_

The man sat next to me and he took out a picture, of him, his young wife and two children, all beautiful and happy. “You may not think this but, for all we know, she is still in love with you, and even waiting for you. She said whatever she said because she was angry. The thought of losing you was too much for her and from the looks of it, she was a wild child huh? A hippie,” he asked and I nodded.

I remember watching her for the first time, happy and dancing with her friends singing along to Bob Dylan and Joan Baez. She didn’t like me at first because she said I looked too conservative for her taste. But we fell in love with one another and it was all over.

“Don’t worry, you will see her Josh, trust me,” the man said softly.

Days later, I was discharged from the Army hospital in Vietnam and then they send me back to Los Angeles without anything to honor me for my bravery and injuries. I don’t care, plus the sleepless nights and nightmares are not worth getting an award for. Once I arrived to Los Angeles, I found my mom, dad and my brother waiting for me at the terminal. They all ran to me and hugged me super hard, everyone cried.

“Baby you are alive!”

“I am so happy you made it son!”

“I missed you bro!!”

They let me go and took a good look at me; especially with the cane in my hand. The doctors told me that I was going to be limping for life since they barely saved my leg.

“I will explain later mom, um I got to ask, is Teresa okay? You know I left in a bad patch with her and I still miss her and love her. Please tell me she is okay?” I asked her and she sighed sadly and looked at me.

“Well the thing is that when you left, her dad kicked her out of the house and her two sisters for two reasons, one he could not stand them rebelling and two,” she stuttered and then she took two deep breaths before she came out with it. “Honey, she was pregnant. With your baby,” she smiled sadly at me.

For a moment, I am shocked, but then, I find myself smiling.

Our baby.

“Now, I don’t really know where she is except that she left to Mexico with her grandparents for a bit and then a few months later, she came back,” she said.

Now I need to see her even more.

“Mom, I am going to need you to do me a favor.”

“Yeah sure honey, anything for you.”

******

“Well it looks like no one is here Josh, we should try it again another day,” my mom said but I wasn’t willing to give up. “He has to be here, her brother has to be here.” I got out of the car without my cane, limping but I didn’t care.

I had to know where she was.

“Hello!!!!! Ritchie are you there!!! Its Josh,” I called out and banged on the door like a maniac. I heard a gun getting loaded and I raised my hands immediately as her brother opened the door.

“Oh damn, Josh? Hey buddy you came back alive,” he said excitedly and put the gun down carefully and hugged me. “Oooo buddy they fucked you up real bad, did they discharge you?” He asked me and I nodded. “Come in, come in, you must be parched, tell your mom to come in too,” he said and welcomed me into his house and my mother as well.

He was alone in the house, his wife and kids were with her mom for the day. “Here you go, some fresh lemonade,” he said and gave us each a cup. Sitting across from the couch, he smiled at both of us, happy to see me. “I seriously thought that something was going to happen to you, but a part of me knew that you would make it. Under that pacifist look, you know how to survive, sigh I am sorry for the injury though,” he said softly and he pointed down to his leg as well. He went in 1964 but he survived.

I smiled softly at me and took a sip of my lemonade and it was quiet between us, with the exception of The Doors, playing in the background.

“So I am guessing you are here about my sister,” he sighed softly and I felt my cheeks start to pink up. Even now she manages to get me blushing. “Well, she is fine Josh. She went to Mexico for a couple of months and came back with my grandma, things were too dangerous for her there,” he explained and I looked at him confused. “It’s because a few months ago, the Mexican government committed a massacre during some student protest and our grandma lived around there so Teresa brought her back. But she is fine,” he said and I felt relief wash over me.

“And the baby, what was the baby?” I asked, feeling my heart swell. He smiled and said, “It was two babies actually, a beautiful boy and a beautiful girl.” I felt tears pool in my eyes, but it was a mix of happiness. I was a father. “They were born healthy, they are one now, the boy looks like you and the girl as beautiful as her mother.”

I touched my chest and I smiled at him.

“Where are they now?” I asked. “She went to take them to the beach along with my sisters, she actually doesn’t live here right now,” he said and got up and then went down to write her address. “Here you go,” he said softly and handed me the paper. “Just don’t be surprised that she smacks you around, you pissed her off big time and she is single.”

I smiled to myself and remember the first time she smacked me in the face when I tried to flirt with her.

It will be worth it.

My mom then dropped me off at her address and then I stood by for a bit and watched her house. It seemed stalkerish, but I couldn’t help myself.

I was about to walk away when her car stopped by and then I saw her two sisters, carrying each baby in hand and my god they were so beautiful.

When I saw her get out of the car, I felt like my breath was taken away. She looked even more beautiful than she did before. She slammed her car closed and slowly started to walk to her front porch. She was looking around for a minute and then stopped on her tracks, turning around my way.

She shook her head and then turned around to look at me again. I slowly started to walk across the street and she did too. We met half way on the sidewalk and we just stared at each other, like we did the day we first met.

Her eyes started to water and she smiled at me.

“Josh, is that you?” Her lips quivered and I nodded. “Yes baby, remember, I kept my promise, I came back for you,” I said softly and felt my own eyes water again. She looked down for a minute and then went up to me and smacked me in the face. “Fuck you Josh. You left me here, I thought you were dead Josh! I cannot believe it Josh, you are alive baby. You are alive,” she said and lip quivered and she broke down crying. I pulled her close to me and hugged her super hard, crying together.

I looked at her and kissed her hard on her lips. “No baby, I am here and I am here for good okay? I won’t leave you anymore, I promise,” I cried and kissed her again, hard on the lips. They still feel the same way as they did when I left.

Then her two twin sisters, Luna and Diana came out with each baby in hand.

“Josh, I would like to meet, your two babies,” she said and took the baby boy and the baby girl in her arms. “Her name is Lizette and his name is Danny, Danny and Lizette, this is daddy,” she said softly and they looked at me. I started to tear up even more and I hugged the three of them and I felt at home again.

Welcome home to me again.

*******

I met her grandmother, then I spent hugging my two children and never let them go. I watched Teresa take pictures with her old camera and smile again.

I thought we were going to be broken up forever but that is not the case.

After everyone went to sleep, Teresa and myself sneaked to her trailer that she had in her backyard. The second we walked in, I pinned her against the wall and kiss her hard on the lips.

Our clothes were shed off real quick and she had me sit down on the chair and she sank on top of me. Fuck I missed this so much, feeling her sweet body against mine, her skin burning with passion, love. My lips caressed her sweet neck and then her nipples. She was screaming gently and threw her head back.

“God I love you baby, I never forgot about you,” She panted and then kissed my lips gently, tasting her tears on our lips. “Me either baby, you were my motivation for survival. I love you so much,” I cried along with her.

I picked her up gently and placed her on the bed and then pushed myself inside her. My leg hurts but I don’t care, I missed her so much that I had to have her this second.

We didn’t say much because our lips were caressing one another, even though it has been two years since I felt those lips on her, it felt like an eternity.

“God baby, make me come Josh, I want to feel you baby,” she panted and started to nip my neck and tightened her legs around me. “Yes princess, come for me baby, god I need to feel you.” I had one of her legs wrapped around me and another on my shoulder and started to push faster, hearing my balls smacking. “Oh fuck baby, oh fuck I am going to come!”

I pushed harder and faster and there it was, her sweet pussy clenching around me and the sweet moans that I so loved. She milked everything out of me and fell flat on top of her and kissed her neck.

“I missed you I missed you so much,” I whispered and she cried again, these were tears of joy for me.

“I missed you too baby. I missed you too.”

*******

Click, shutter. That is the most happiest sound I have ever heard in a long time. I hear her giggling and then I open my eyes, there she was on top of me, taking pictures.

“Hey baby, sorry to wake you but you looked too peaceful. I needed to take some peaceful pictures for once,” she said and set her camera aside.

I sat up with her and she looked at me. “How have you been princess? It’s been two years and it feels like such a long time,” I asked her. She sighed and combed my hair back with her fingers.

“It was hell. You left and then a month or two later, I found out I was pregnant. Then my dad found out and he kicked me out of the house along with my sisters, but not before he beat me up,” she teared up a bit. “All I can think of is you, walking through the porch and getting him off of me,” she sniffled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

“After that, it was just us five on our own and I had my babies around January in 1968. Then I got them their citizenship and we went to help my grandma out for a couple of months. I had to bring her back with me because there was a massacre of students in Mexico City and I had participated in the protests with my cousin. I didn’t want to get her killed and she was all by herself,” she said and then teared up even more.

“Then what happened?” I asked and rubbed her shoulders. “I was scared Josh, we were just peacefully protesting and the next there was a bunch of dead people, kids even. I was taking pictures and then we see these flashes in the sky and they were sniping at everyone at the plaza,” she whimpered and looked down. “They killed my cousin and his friends were pulling me to leave, and I had to because of my babies, my sisters and my grandmother. I even told her in case I don’t come back alive, to get rid of everything that had me in. My pictures, our books that  were rebellious, posters and propaganda. It was like being in the middle of the war,” she sniffled and she was shaking.

“But I found them a few days later in a house, then we packed what we could and came back here,” she said softly and looked sad. “I was also thinking of you, I had given up that little hope I had of you being alive,” her lip quivered and looked at her fingers. “Now that is why I like taking peaceful pictures, of my children, everything happy because I was tired of all the violence in my life,” she sighed softly. “And you, my beautiful boy, what about you? I saw you stirring a lot in your sleep,” she said and caressed my face.

“I get nightmares, only a few guys and myself survived, the rest of my platoon wiped out in a matter of seconds and hearing them cry and scream, haunts me because I couldn’t do anything to help,” I explained and started to cry too. “I had to kill a kid soldier, he shot me in the leg and I had to. I cried after because it went something I was against you know?” I sniffled. “Now that I have kids of my own, it hurts more,” I said and looked down on my hands.

Teresa placed her hand on top of mine.

“I don’t justify killing, but in that moment, in that time, it was your life or his,” she said softly and kissed my hand. “I feel guilty, leaving my own cousin dead in the plaza but they were for sure going to hunt down the rest of my family, my little sisters, my grandparents, my babies. I love my cousin Sebastian, but I had to protect the rest of the clan,” she said and I can tell she feels guilty too but at the same time, she was right.

Sometimes we have to make harsh decisions in order to protect our own, ourselves even.

“After that I was done with protests, done with everything that involved violence. Yeah I keep up with current events but I don’t want to risk my family, and now that you are back, I want us to have a normal life, growing up with our kids, in peace,” she spoke softly and kissed my nose.

“But don’t let the feisty gal leave because I love that gal,” I teased and she started laughing and smacked me playfully. “For you, never. Only you get to see that side.”

After our long talk, we went to sleep and then for once in the past few months, I slept fine.

Especially with the love of my life and my family, nothing can go wrong.

Ever.

 


End file.
